


our time

by chiptrillino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I don't, M/M, also hintent mrpg, i am sorry!!!, it can be anything you want if you squint, not shure what to write here because, omegaverse if you squint, thats just it, they could just like each other scents or have a biting kink, who knows???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiptrillino/pseuds/chiptrillino
Summary: Kageyama and Oikawa are taking some time for themselfs.





	our time

Dim cheers and yells can be heard on the other side of the locker room walls.  
It’s quiet here. They’re sitting close in each others’ arms in nearly suffocating heat, but Kageyama still feels cold.

A shudder shakes through his spine while sitting close to Oikawa. The older teen has wrapped his arms around him,  
his face buried in Kageyama’s neck tickling his hair and skin with his breath.

Scenting.

This is what they do if Kageyama recalls correctly. “I think we have to go back, Oikawa-san,” he tries to reason.  
But Oikawa tightens his hold around him, burying his nose deeper into Kageyama’s neck, nipping at the  
sensitive scent glands that are still healing from the bite.

“Just a bit more Tobio-chan… please.” Oikawa sounds pitiful, inhaling deeply, slowly trying to control the tremor and tension in his body.

If Kageyama was going to be truthful, he also didn’t want to separate from him either. He dips his head down close to Oikawa’s scent glands,  
nibbling at the small mark he had left there before. He tightens his arms around his senpai, enjoying each others’ presence and scent.  
Their fast and far too loud heartbeats slow down, beating in unison. Still beating loud enough to drown out the noises coming from the other room.

Oikawa is not letting go of Kageyama. He’s relaxing in his hold. Breathing hot puffs of air on the younger one’s neck, making Kageyama feel cold for a second. It tickles against the hair, causing a small laugh to bubble up.

They still have some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Usualy i try to just draw them but... in last years oikage week in april, was right at the time when uni for me started.  
> so i wrote down lots of headcanons and actualy mini fics.  
> some turned now into masterprojects ;;;
> 
> But this is one i kep rather short. It is on the simpler side. it is short and hopefully a okay start!
> 
> A REALY BIG THANK YOU TO SUMARU!!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru  
> she was to nice to fix it for me.  
> english is not my first language and well... realy just go to her and read the fics she wrote!  
> exspecialy this one!!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302505/chapters/40696559
> 
> i guess that is it...  
> i hope this note is not longer than the fic ;;;
> 
> till next time  
> please take care!
> 
> again. go to sumaru and read her stuff!!!


End file.
